


Shooting Star

by navywife97



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Golden Age Hollywood, Investigations, Missing Persons, Secret Relationship, Secrets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97
Summary: Detective Angela Lopez returns from maternity leave to some major changes: a new partner and a missing person’s cold case involving a Hollywood starlet, dating back to 1949 and the Golden Age of Hollywood. Angela is at first not happy to be assigned to the case, thinking that way too much time has passed, and no one cares about it. But as she and her new partner, Detective Tristan Parker, delve into the case, they realize someone does care, and will do anything to keep their secrets buried.
Relationships: Lucy Chen & Jackson West, Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Wesley Evers/Angela Lopez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Angela Lopez and her husband, Wesley Evers entered their house with huge smiles on their faces and their new baby boy. Today was a big day to celebrate: their baby boy Drew, who had been born prematurely, was finally home after several weeks in the NICU. Angela’s colleague, Officer John Nolan, was babysitting Angela and Wesley’s older son, Timothy. John came into the living room, carrying Timothy in his arms. John smiled hugely at Angela and Wesley. “Welcome Home!” Timothy started squirming and squealing as Wesley laughed and reached for him. “Thanks for watching him, John.” John smiled at him. “Not a problem. Wait...let me get some pictures of you guys.” Angela and Wesley both nodded as Wesley held Timothy while Angela carefully unbuckled Drew from his car seat and gently lifted him out of it. Angela carried a sleeping Drew over to Timothy. “What you think, Timothy? This is your little brother Drew. You have to help mommy and daddy take care of him, ok?” Timothy was curious and smiled at baby Drew, pointing at him. Angela and Wesley laughed as they introduced their precious sons to each other. John was able to get some great pictures of these special moments...and then reality hit. Drew woke up and opened his eyes and began cooing at Angela who smiled at him. Timothy went from smiling at his mommy and little brother to scowling. Wesley noticed Timothy’s mood change and rolled his eyes. “Uh oh.” Angela glanced up just in time to see Timothy start howling at the top of his lungs. That in turn caused Drew to start crying at the top of his lungs. Angela glanced at John who helplessly shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t look at me, I only had one. Wow...they both look just like you, Wes. I guess you two will have to go for a third for Angela to have one that looks like her.” Angela rolled her eyes at John. “Thanks for watching Timothy...see ya!” And with that, she rushed out of the room with Drew as Timothy continued to howl. John quickly left after telling Wesley and Timothy goodbye. Wesley rolled his eyes at his son. “Not cool, dude.” 

By that evening it had become very clear that Timothy was not happy, at all, at being a big brother. Angela was sobbing as she washed the dishes. Wesley had just put Timothy down for bed, and came up behind Angela, gently massaging her shoulders. He bent his head and rested it on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Angela rolled her eyes, angrily flinging the sponge into the sink, splashing water onto the counter. She whirled and glared at Wesley. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong? Our sons hate each other, that’s what’s wrong!” Angela started sobbing again as Wesley chuckled, pulling her into his arms. “They don’t hate each other. They’re babies, they don’t know what hate is. It’s all going to work out fine...you’ll see. Are you sure that’s what’s really bugging you?” Angela tearfully looked up at Wesley...he always knew when she was hiding something. Angela sighed as Wesley kissed her forehead. He went to a cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses. He poured them each a glass of Pinot Noir as he went to the kitchen table. He sighed as Angela joined him. “The dishes can wait. Talk to me babe...what’s up?” Angela took a long sip of wine. “I feel guilty.” Wesley frowned at her. “Why?” Angela ruefully shook her head. “Pick one. Drew just came home and I have to go back to work in a couple of days...which I’m really excited about. I can’t wait to go back, which makes me feel like a shitty mom, and obviously Timothy feels neglected...how the hell are we supposed to do all of this, Wes?” Wesley sipped his wine as he reached for her hand. “The way everyone else does it; we’ll struggle. We’ll get some things right, we’ll get some things wrong. But at the end of the day our boys will both know how much we love them. And don’t forget we have great friends, a great daycare, and now we have two awesome babysitters thanks to Cheyenne.” Cheyenne Bradford, who was the adopted teenage daughter of Angela’s colleagues, and Cheyenne’s new best friend, Dani Randolph, had quickly become Angela and Wesley’s favorite babysitters. And Timothy adored both of them. Wesley gently smiled at her. “We’ll figure it out babe, so relax, and remember, all of this is temporary. Sooner than we think, we’ll be right here, sipping wine, and wondering when we’ll see our boys again, because before we know it, they’ll be grown and gone.” Angela ruefully smiled at him. “I know that. I’m not even ready to start thinking about that.” Angela took another sip of wine. “Please do me a solid.” Wesley nodded at her. “Anything.” Angela smirked at him. “Please try not to knock me up again until the boys are out of diapers.” Wesley chuckled as he got up to get them more wine. He refilled their glasses as he raised his eyebrows at her. “Again huh? Exactly how many are we going for here?” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “Until I’m not the only female in this house.” Wesley smiled at her as they clinked their wine glasses together.

Three days later, Angela returned to work. She and Wesley had just dropped off Timothy and Drew at daycare. They were sharing a long kiss goodbye in the parking lot. Angela hummed in pleasure as Wesley ate her mouth. “I’m not trying to get pregnant with our daughter today.” Wesley rolled his eyes at her. “Fine. I’ll stop...for now. I’m in court all day today.” Angela nodded as she pulled him back in for one more kiss...one more long, tongue filled kiss. “See you tonight.” Wesley nipped her cheek before he released her. “See you tonight.” 

Angela walked into Mid Wilshire and closed her eyes and sighed...she’d missed the sounds, the chaos, even the smells. And although she’d cried all the way here because she already missed her boys so badly, and she’d had to redo her makeup in the car, she felt ready to take on the world. “That’s a very unique way to fight crime.” Angela smiled as she opened her eyes and saw her old boss, Sgt. Wade Grey, standing in front of her. They walked towards each other and gave each other a big hug. Sgt. Grey smiled down at her as he released her. “Glad to be back?” Angela nodded her head. “Yes, but I already miss the boys so much.” Wade sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah, have fun with that. Being a parent is a lifelong guilt trip. My daughter’s in college now, and I still cry when I drop her off at the airport after she visits. You never get used to telling them goodbye.” Angela rolled her eyes. “You just depressed the shit out of me.” Wade shrugged his shoulders, and laughed. “Sorry, Welcome back.” He hurried off and Angela hadn’t taken two steps when she heard another voice behind her. “You planning on actually working today, Lopez, or is this just a social call?” Angela smiled, rolling her eyes as she turned and faced her best friend, Officer Tim Bradford. She smirked at him. “You better watch it, Bradford. I can always change my son’s name so he’s no longer named after you.” Tim grinned at her as he pulled her into a hug. “We both know you’re never going to do that to me, because we also both know how much you love me.” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “Someone has to.” Tim fired right back at her. “My wife already does that.” And back and forth they went. “Because your wife is a saint.” Tim and Angela both had missed their playful banter, and Tim was thrilled to see her back at work. They started walking towards the elevator that would take Angela to Major Crimes. She glanced at Tim. “Have you talked to Jackson lately?” Tim nodded at her. “Yep. He came over for dinner last night, actually. He’s better. He’s a lot better actually.” Angela saw the playful smirk on Tim’s face and gasped. Just then the elevator doors opened. Angela walked into the elevator, dragging a frowning Tim with her. He rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to to Major Crimes.” Angela grinned at him. “You are now...spill it Bradford. Why is Jackson so much better?” The elevator doors closed as Tim filled Angela in on the new guy Jackson was seeing and had brought to dinner last night. 

Angela and Tim were still teasing and picking on each other as they walked down the hallway to Major Crimes. Angela stopped and turn to face Tim. “Do I look ok?” Tim rolled his eyes. “You look fine.” Angela then rolled her eyes. “I was going for more than fine.” Tim decided to get in a parting shot. He crossed his arms and smirked at her. “You look great, Lopez. But even if I was single I still wouldn’t ask you out.” Angela smirked back at him. “That’s good. Because if I was single, I’d be more inclined to go out with your wife than you.” Tim chuckled as Angela frowned while looking into the office. “Who’s the new guy? Is Ash not with Major Crimes anymore?” Tim looked into the office and broke out into a huge grin. “No way. C’mon, Lopez, I’ll introduce you to the new guy, and yes, Ash is still with Major Crimes.” Tim walked into the office, grinning at the detective as Angela squared her shoulders. She was thrilled to be back at work... but she felt like the new kid in school and was suddenly overwhelmed with a need to prove herself.


	2. New And Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela returns to work and meets her new partner, Detective Tristan Parker, whose parents are well known to Mid Wilshire and the LAPD. Angela is not happy at all with the old, cold case she’s assigned to, until Detective Ash Reno explains why she and Detective Parker were assigned to the case.

Tim walked into Major Crimes with a pissed off look on his face. “Guess Major Crimes is scraping the bottom of the barrel if you’re here, Parker.” Detective Tristan Parker, who had been chatting with Detective Ash Reno and Detective Megan Ashburn, rolled his eyes as he turned around and faced Tim. Tristan crossed his arms, trying to look as pissed off as Tim, but wasn’t quite able to hide his boyish smirk. “They’re not too desperate yet, Bradford...you’re still in a patrol uniform after all.” Tim and Tristan both broke out into huge grins as they gave each other a backslapping hug. Tim released him and looked at Angela. “Detective Angela Lopez, this is Detective Tristan Parker. You know his parents...retired Officer Greg Parker, who was my T.O., and retired Detective Rowan McElroy.” Angela gasped as she shook Tristan’s hand. “I adore your parents... and your mom freaking rocks.” Tristan laughed, but there was also undeniable pride on his face. “I’ll tell them both you said that.” Just then, Ash stepped into view, shooing Tim and Tristan aside. “Let me get a look at my rookie.” Tim and Tristan backed up as Ash swept Angela up in a big hug. “Welcome back. We missed you... and to show you much we missed you, there’s a present on your desk. And you’ll be partnering with Detective Parker from here on out.” The smile dropped from Angela’s face, briefly, but it was quickly back in place when Megan pulled her into a hug. Megan rolled her eyes as she inclined her head towards Ash. “That case file on your desk is not your welcome back present. Your welcome back present is this Friday night after work at whatever place you choose...dinner and drinks, bring your hubby.” Tim said his goodbyes as his radio cackled to life and he hurried out of the office, telling Tristan they’d meet up for beers after work. Megan hugged Angela and then went back to her desk, and started making phone calls. Angela glanced around then looked at Tristan. “Well, let’s get to it.” Tristan nodded and smiled at her. “Give me two minutes...oh, how do you want your coffee, or do you get your caffeine another way? I need to hit the head, then I was going to grab some caffeine for us.” Angela smiled warmly at his thoughtfulness. “Umm...I definitely drink anything with caffeine. I’ll take some coffee...cream, no sugar. Thanks, Detective Parker.” He nodded and smiled at her. “No problem...and call me Tristan. I’ll be right back.”

Angela went to her desk as Tristan hurried off and smiled. There was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, from Wesley, wishing her a great first day back. A few others had left small tokens welcoming her back. As much as Angela missed Timothy and Drew, she was over the moon to finally be back at work. She sat down at her desk and opened the bottom drawer of her desk. She put the gifts inside of it, except for the flowers, and closed the drawer. Then she finally looked at the thick case file sitting on her desk. She frowned at it as she reached for it. It was a dusty, old cardboard flex file, with yellowed, loose leaf papers, and old notepads with leather covers. Most of the notes concerning the case were handwritten. Angela frowned deeply as she pulled out one of the papers. “What the hell?” Angela hadn’t noticed a young woman had walked into the office, and was now speaking with Megan. Megan quickly led her into the hallway as Angela pulled out more of the yellowed paper. She caught a date on the paper... and rolled her eyes. She stood up, papers in hand, and marched over to Ash’s desk. Ash looked up at her from his desk. “What’s up?” Angela smirked at him. “How about a real case, from this century. This case is from 1949.” Ash leaned back in his chair, studying Angela thoughtfully as Tristan walked back in with coffee. Angela hadn’t noticed he had returned, and frowned deeply at Ash. “Is this your idea of a joke, Reno? First you stick me with some rookie detective who’s probably never seen any real action, and then you give me a case that’s older than my grandmother. What the hell is going on here, Reno?” Angela finally noticed Tristan had returned. He quietly put her coffee down on her desk, and then went out in the hallway to drink his coffee and chat with Megan and her visitor. Angela rolled her eyes as she looked back at Ash.

Ash got up and closed the office door, locking it. He turned back to Angela and frowned at her, crossing his arms. “First of all, Lopez, YOU are the only rookie detective here. You might have worked at Mid Wilshire longer than any of us, but me, Ashburn and Parker have all been detectives a lot longer than you. So drop the attitude. Second, Parker came from San Francisco PD, and I can promise you, he’s seen the most action out of all of us. Ever hear of the Red Rose Rapist?” Angela nodded...who hadn’t heard of that case? The Red Rose Rapist had been a serial rapist in San Francisco; his calling card had been to send red roses to his victims just before and right after the rapes occurred. He’d raped 36 women from 2016-2019 before he’d finally been caught. Ash sighed as he continued. “Parker was the one who cracked that case. The case had gone nowhere until he took over it. So, I promise you, he’s got the chops for this job.” Ash pointedly looked at Angela. “Did you notice the name on that case file?” Angela nodded at him. “Yes, it said Jodie Summers.” Ash slowly nodded at her. “Ok...now imagine it said Wesley Evers.” Angela gaped at him. “Excuse me?” Ash frowned at her as he pointed to the window behind him. “That woman out there that’s talking to Ashburn and Parker? That’s Jodie’s granddaughter, Leah. Jodie’s family is still looking for her, even after all this time. If that case file said Wesley Evers on it, would you still be looking for him after all this time? Of course you would. Would you want a detective working the case who felt it wasn’t worth their time, simply because a lot of time had passed? Of course you wouldn’t.” Angela sighed and nodded as Ash made his point. “There’s a reason we put you and Parker on that case, Lopez. He’s one of the best detectives I’ve ever seen, and his record proves it. You’re the best rookie I’ve ever had. We didn’t put you two on this case as a joke...we put you two on this case because no one has been able to crack it. If there any two detectives who actually can crack this case, it’s you and Parker.” Angela felt incredibly guilty as Ash continued to frown at her. “I’m sorry.” Ash gave a satisfactory nod. “Good, you should be. And apology accepted.” Then he winked at her and Angela knew she was forgiven. “So...can you give be a brief background on the case?” Ash nodded, and began to tell Angela all about a young Hollywood starlet named Jodie Summers, who disappeared without a trace on October 6, 1949, just as her acting career began to take flight. Her career had been short, but incredibly bright, and she was often called Hollywood’s Shooting Star after her disappearance. 

OCTOBER 6, 1949  
Twenty four year old Hollywood starlet Jodie Summers sat on the old mahogany stool in front of her vanity. She fluffed her thick, wavy brunette hair and hummed along with her favorite singer, Perry Como, as his hit song, ‘Some Enchanted Evening’ belted out into her bedroom on her record player. She lovingly looked down at the rose gold wristwatch her secret lover had given her, and realized she was going to be late. Jodie laughed as she finished applying her lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, yes just perfect, like he wanted. Just then, Jodie’s adorable four year old daughter, Christine, came to stand next to her. They smiled at each other in the mirror. “You’re so pretty mama.” Jodie laughed and picked her little girl up, gently setting her down in her lap. “Well, since you look just like me with your beautiful brown hair and your gorgeous brown eyes, that means you’re pretty too my darling.” Christine looked up at her mother and smiled. “I love you, mama.” Jodie looked down at her daughter and tried not to let her sadness show. If only things would work out the way she was hoping for...if only. “I love you too, Chrissy. Now, you be good for aunt Jamie tonight, ok? Mama has to work tonight on her movie, but I’ll be home in time for breakfast.” Jodie gave her daughter a big hug and tickled her until she squealed with laughter. Just then, Jodie’s twin sister Jamie walked into the bedroom, frowning in disapproval. “I thought you were working tonight?” Chrissy hopped out of her mother’s lap as Jodie stood up, smoothing her dress, giving herself one last glance in the mirror. Jodie nodded as she glanced at her sister. “I am. We’re shooting tonight by the Hollywoodland sign..or what’s left of it. Can you believe this is my fourth movie already?” Jamie looked at Jodie doubtfully. “You’re going up there, dressed like that? That dress doesn’t even fit you, it’s too tight... and what’s HE doing here? And why won’t he ever come inside the house? The way he always just sits in his car, waiting for you, it’s creepy!” Jodie cast a pointed look at Chrissy before giving her a quick kiss goodbye. “Bye sweetheart, mama loves you.” Jodie sauntered out of the room with Jamie hot on her heels. Jodie glanced over her shoulder as they walked downstairs. “He’s just giving me a ride to work...we’re both in the shoot tonight.” Jamie looked worriedly at her twin sister, knowing she was lying. “Aww, sis...he’s married! He’s just using you.” Jodie rolled her eyes at Jamie. “No, he’s not. He loves me, and he loves Chrissy too. We’re going to be a family, and I wish you would be happy for me.” Jamie pulled Jodie into a hug. “I love you...I just worry about you.” Jodie fiercely hugged her sister back, before easing away from her, and gave her that winning smile that all of America was falling in love with. “Well, stop worrying, because everything is about to happen, I can feel it. This movie I’m doing is going to be huge...and soon, you, me, Chrissy, and mama, all of us, we’ll be out of this dumpy little house and living in Beverly Hills. And I promise you, Rod loves me...he really does. It’s all going to work out, I promise. Love you J!” Jamie sighed as she watched her free spirited sister sail out the front door. “I love you too, J.” Jamie constantly worried about her twin sister, who never seemed to see the reality of life. As Jamie watched her sister get into Rod’s car, she had no idea that would be the last time she’d ever see her sister. By the next morning, Jodie had vanished. Two days later, her purse was found in Griffith Park, with a mysterious note inside. Jodie Summers would never be seen alive again, and her bright but brief acting career passed over Hollywood and faded away just like a shooting star.


	3. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Tristan have a heart to heart as they begin to work the case. Jackson and Lucy have a heart to heart when he stops by to visit her and brings lunch.

Angela and Tristan parked in the parking lot of the Fern Dell entrance to Griffith Park. Angela was staring at a black and white picture, a headshot, of Jodie Summers. Tristan glanced at the picture and let out a low whistle. “Damn...she could be your twin, Lopez.” Angela had thought the same thing; the resemblance between her and Jodie Summers was uncanny. Angela sighed as she tossed the picture onto the dash. She glanced guiltily at Tristan. “I’m sorry about earlier, Detective Parker.” Tristan shook his head but Angela kept going. “I was rude and disrespectful. I’m just...it’s my first day back and I’m struggling with it more than I thought I would.” Tristan softly smiled at her as Angela shook her head, frustrated with herself. “I told you...it’s Tristan. Or whatever you want to call me. I’m not big on formality...probably because I spent way too much time in the principal’s office when I was younger. I get the willies if someone calls me anything formal. I was like ten and the principal insisted on calling me Mr. Parker...so weird, not to mention creepy. And apology accepted. Now...let’s clear the air so we can focus on the job. What’s up?” Angela glanced at him and appreciated his kindness and patience with her. “I feel guilty for coming back to work...I have two babies who are spending the day without me. But I also feel guilty when I’m at home and not at work...like I’m not pulling my weight at work. I haven’t figured out how to balance it all.” Tristan sighed and nodded at her. “You should really talk to my mom about this...which she’d be happy to do. She struggled with this a lot when Brenna and I were growing up. She figured it out by the time Fin came along...mostly.” Angela raised her eyebrows in surprise. “How many of you guys are there?” Tristan laughed at her. “There’s five total. Brenna, Me, Fin, Mac, and Mac, in that order... and yes, there’s two Macs. Mackenna, whom I think you know, she goes by Mac. Then there’s the family surprise...McElroy, who demanded to go by Mac when he was little. He came along much later than the rest of us, but we love the little brat. All of us are in some area of law, or enforcement...except him. He’s a writer.” Angela nodded at him. “Well, your mom is like the Wonder Woman of law enforcement, so if she can figure it out, maybe she can help me figure it out.” Tristan grinned at her. “I’ll tell her to call you.” Angela smiled at him. “Thanks...and thanks for listening, I really, sincerely appreciate it.” Tristan winked at her. “Anytime. Ok...you ready to do this, Lopez?” Angela gave him a confident nod, feeling much better after unloading on Tristan. “Let’s hit it.”

Tristan and Angela entered the Fern Dell area of Griffith Park. They soon came to a small bridge that crossed over a small creek. Angela crouched and pointed to the creek bank by the bridge. “Jodie’s purse was found here. Maybe she dropped it?” Tristan nodded as he glanced around. “Could be. Could be someone wanted to throw out a red herring. Just because her purse was here doesn’t mean she was. Maybe someone tossed it here trying to cover up their tracks.” Angela stood up and nodded. “It’s already been confirmed that she wasn’t working on a movie that night...no movie was shooting that night. So she clearly lied about where she was going.” Tristan nodded as he crossed the small bridge, and Angela quickly followed him. He stopped walking and turned around, looking in all directions. “This is one of the more popular entrances into the park...at least it is now. But it wasn’t back then. Back in 1949, most people didn’t even know about this entrance. It would be the perfect place to...” Angela nodded at him and finished his thought for him. “To have a secret rendezvous with the married man you’re having an affair with.” Tristan nodded as he looked at Angela. “Exactly.” Angela glanced around. “Griffith Park is huge. If that rendezvous was at night, when hardly anyone was here, if something happened that wasn’t supposed to, it’s also the perfect place to hide a body.” Again, Tristan agreed with her. “Indeed. There are several people who walked into this park and never walked out.” Angela grumbled as she glanced around. “Yeah...just ask Rosalind Dyer.” Tristan glanced at her. “You ok?” Angela nodded at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just wish something was here... something to point us in any kind of direction. If anything was here, it’s long gone now. 1949 was a long time ago.” Tristan nodded as he and Angela crossed the bridge again, returning to their vehicle. But something was there, in Griffith Park, buried just beside the little bridge by the Fern Dell entrance...and it was just waiting to be discovered.

While Angela and Tristan were investigating their case, Jackson had stopped by Tim and Lucy’s house to bring her lunch. Jackson was unpacking veggie burgers and fries and plated them, carrying the plates into the living room where Lucy was snuggled up on the couch. Jackson excitedly looked at her as he set the plates on the coffee table. “So, Angela texted me this morning. Did she tell you about her new case and new partner?” Lucy shook her head. “I haven’t talked to her lately. But clearly you have so spill!” Jackson grinned as he took a huge bite of his veggie burger. “Her new partner is Detective Tristan Parker...and girl he is FINE. Smokin’!” Lucy chuckled at him. “Cheyenne says the same thing...so does her best friend Dani.” Jackson frowned at Lucy. “You know him?” Lucy grinned and nodded as she nibbled on a french fry. “Yes...very well actually. He’s Rowan and Greg’s son. I knew he was interviewing for a job with the LAPD, but I didn’t know they put him at Mid Wilshire. That’s awesome. He’s a great guy, and I’ve heard he’s a great detective...one of the best, according to Tim.” Jackson nodded at her. “Very awesome... and it gets more awesome. Guess what Angela’s first case is?” Lucy shrugged her shoulders. “No clue.” Jackson’s eyes were dancing with excitement. “The Shooting Star!” Lucy gasped in surprise. “Wow...talk about throwing her into the deep end on her first day back. That’s like one of the LAPD’s most famous cases...ever. Man, I wish I could get in on that.” Jackson frowned at her in confusion. “I thought you wanted to do undercover work?” Lucy sighed and nodded at him. “I do...but you know the deal. Tim’s not comfortable with that, and I can’t do it without his support.” Jackson cleared his throat. “You can’t compromise your entire career for him, Luce.” Lucy studied Jackson thoughtfully. “I know. But I can’t hurt him like that either. And right now, I think it would devastate him if I pushed the issue.” Lucy sighed and waved her hand. “Anyway, enough about me. How are you doing? I mean really doing?” Jackson sighed heavily as he leaned backwards against the couch. He turned his head and looked at Lucy. “I’m ok...or I’m trying to be. I really like Isaac. But part of me wonders what deep, dark secrets he’s hiding from me.” Lucy sighed as she reached for his hand. “I know sweetie. I know how hard it is to trust again after you’ve been...victimized.” Jackson knew that Lucy knew better than anyone what it was like. He squeezed her hand. “How did you do it?” Lucy smiled at him. “I took it one day at a time...sometimes I had to take it one second at a time. And I had you, and John, and everyone. But mostly? It was Tim. He was literally there for anything I needed, whenever I needed it, no matter what time it was, no matter what he might be in the middle of.” Jackson smiled tenderly at her as a memory washed over her. “Tim was actually out on a date once...this was right after my kidnapping, the first time. Anyway, he was out on a date once, and I was having a panic attack in Griffith Park. I’d tried to go hiking by myself. Anyway, Smitty happened to be there, and he saw me and called Tim. Tim actually bailed on his date to come to my rescue. Smitty offered to take me home, but I couldn’t pull myself out of the panic attack to even get in his car. He waited with me until Tim got there. Tim took me back to his house and let me cry all over him all night. I was terrified to go to sleep. And then we both had to work the next day.” Jackson frowned at her. “You never told me this before.” Lucy softly smiled at him. “I didn’t want you to worry...and I...” Jackson gave her a knowing smile. “You had Tim.” Lucy shrugged a shoulder. “Sort of. Nothing happened between us that night...at least not physically. But he slowly helped me learn to trust again.” Lucy pulled Jackson into a hug. “I promise Jackson...when your person comes along, you’ll be able to trust them. It will just happen.” Jackson hoped and prayed Lucy was right.


	4. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesley gives Angela advice on her case. John Licata, of the Licata crime family, fears his family is somehow connected to the case, especially after the advice his father gave him concerning the case.

That evening, Angela was nursing Drew as she read through the case notes. Angela rolled her eyes in frustration as she laid the yellowed piece of paper down on the couch next to her and gazed at her baby boy Drew...who looked exactly like Wesley, even more so than Timothy did. Angela gently stroked his cheek as she softly smiled at him. “C’mon little guy. You definitely need a bit more to eat.” Angela chuckled as Drew began to nurse a bit harder. “There you go.” Angela sighed as the smile fell from her face. “I don’t know what to do with this case, Drew. It’s so old and so cold and so much time has passed. I’m not sure I’ll be able to close this one. What do you think?” Drew opened his eyes and locked his gaze on Angela’s. Suddenly Angela felt the couch give and looked up to see Wesley beside her. “So? What’s Drew’s advice on the case?” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “He doesn’t have any ideas.” Wesley wrapped an arm around Angela’s shoulders as she repositioned Drew, who was clearly done eating, onto her shoulder. She began to lightly tap his back, trying to help him burp. Wesley was beaming with pride at Angela, causing her to frown. “What?” Wesley chuckled as he kissed her cheek. “Nothing. Just...I’m incredibly proud of you. You’re still a rookie and yet you keep catching the biggest cases.” Angela sighed as Drew let out tiny burps. “I might have to throw this one back... I don’t even know where to start. But, at least I have a good partner, so there’s that.” Angela had told Wesley all about Detective Tristan Parker. Wesley was secretly thrilled...Tristan sounded like a great guy, and like someone who would have Angela’s back, no matter what. Angela glanced at Wesley. “Timothy asleep?” Wesley nodded at her. “Yep. He wore himself out, crying at Drew.” Angela shook her head. She hoped that situation would sort itself out. Wesley kissed her temple. “Stop worrying.” Angela huffed at him. “I’m not worried I’m just...confused. I have no idea what to do with this case...Tristan doesn’t either.” Wesley nodded at her as Angela handed Drew over to him. He rubbed Drew’s back up and down as he smiled at Angela. “Simple...you go back to the gumshoe days of detectives.”

Angela let out a surprised laugh. “Did you really just say gumshoe?” Wesley nodded at her, and went into lawyer mode to make his case. “I did indeed. Think about it babe...the LAPD of 1949 is not the LAPD of today. Back then, the LAPD was as corrupted as it gets. They didn’t try to bring down crime families or mobsters, they partied with them; they drank and smoked cigars with them; they catered to the rich and famous. And another thing, Whatever happened to the Shooting Star happened so long ago, that whoever is responsible for it is probably dead by now, or about to die of old age. You’re not trying to catch a bad guy here, not this time. You’re trying to find the Shooting Star, and find out what happened to her, so her family can have closure. Whatever justice that got served in this case, or will be served in this case, it’s not coming from law enforcement this time. It’s coming from God. Because law enforcement missed the boat on this case...either on purpose or by accident.” Angela mulled over everything Wesley had said. Wesley pointed to the case file. “Back then, it was a simpler time. Whoever you’re looking for, and wherever Jodie is, the answers are there, in that case file. They’re not buried in an email or on a flash drive somewhere.” Angela raised her eyebrows at him. “They may not be there, Wes. They may have been deliberately left out.” Wesley nodded his head. “A definite possibility.” Angela pulled Jodie’s picture out of the case file. Angela’s voice became raw with emotion. “Jodie...her name was Jodie, not Shooting Star.” Wesley nodded as he looked at the picture. “Damn...I didn’t realize it before now, but she looks exactly like you babe.” Angela sighed and nodded. “Yeah she does. She was someone’s daughter, someone’s sister, someone’s mother. Damnit, Wes, I have to find her. I have to give them closure.” Wesley kissed her cheek again as he snuggled Drew close. “You will, babe. If anyone can do it...you can.”

John Licata had just come from visiting his grandfather, Andreas Licata, at the Sunset View Assisted Living Home. What he’d been dreading for years was finally happening. The Shooting Star Case was heating up, again, and this time, two of the hottest detectives in the LAPD were on the case. John’s source within the LAPD said that this time, even after all these years, there was a strong chance the case would be solved. The Licata Crime Family had been around for decades, but John was one of the only members of the family that played it straight...mostly. And that was just fine with the family. They’d recognized long ago that John was different from them. John wasn’t all that close to the rest of the family...he mostly left them alone, and they left him alone. But he was very close to his grandfather. John had rushed to his grandfather after learning the case had heated up, and John had all but begged his grandfather to tell him the truth of what happened that night, so long ago. But Andreas had insisted that Jodie Summers had been the love of his life, and he’d done nothing to harm her. He in fact had been about to propose to her. They were supposed to meet that night at Rafael’s Italian Villa, for a romantic dinner, where he would pop the question. But Jodie had never showed. He learned several days later that Jodie had vanished...so he claimed. John was desperate to believe the grandfather he adored, but he also knew what his family was capable of. John had the passcode and keys to his grandfather’s estate, and was currently tearing up his grandfather’s study. That’s where John’s father, Tony, found him. “Son...what are you doing? What’s happened?” John was currently going through the contents of his grandfather’s safe. He had the contents spread out on a huge, maple desk. John looked up at his father. “Did he do it?” Tony sighed as he walked to the desk. “Did he do what?” John rolled his eyes. “The Shooting Star case, pop. Two new detectives are in the case... and these two are two of the best. I’m asking you, for once, be honest with me. Did papa kill Jodie Summers?” Tony rolled his eyes. “Not this again.” He started to turn away as John glared at him. “Sure...just run away from it, like you always do, with everything.” Tony rounded on his son and stormed up to him, his eyes flashing with anger. “Fine. You want the truth? Here it is! I don’t know if he killed her. I do know he loved her, and was obsessed with her, and that’s why your grandmother was always so sad and miserable. He never loved her the way he loved Jodie.” John sighed deeply as he shook his head. “I know that, pop. Nothing can be done about that now. But this damn case has been haunting our family for the last 72 years! Don’t you think it’s time to finally put it to bed, once and for all?” Tony shook his head at his son. “The past is better left in the past...dead and buried. Clean up this mess.” And with that, Tony stormed out of the study. John grimly watched his father go, and mulled over his father’s strange statement. John feared that both his grandfather and his father, knew a lot more about what had happened to Jodie Summers than either of them were admitting to.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela makes a huge discovery in the case. Dani Randolph, Cheyenne Bradford’s best friend, makes a discovery about Angela’s partner, Detective Tristan Parker. Tristan knows Dani, who was taken in by his parents, is hiding something.

Tristan sipped his to go coffee as he and Angela sat in their unmarked vehicle in the parking lot of the Fern Dell entrance to Griffith Park. It was a beautiful first day of spring morning in L.A. They were scarfing down breakfast from a fast food restaurant. The sun was just rising as Tristan glanced around. Thankfully no one else was here yet. He glanced at Angela who had just wolfed down a breakfast sandwich. “Tell me again how the hell you came up with this idea?” Angela chuckled at him as she guzzled her now lukewarm coffee. “I was watching tv while I fed Drew...he’s a slow eater. Anyway, some old movie was on, and this guy was walking a on a beach with a metal detector. I thought hey, why not try that here?” Tristan rolled his eyes. “I hope you have a certain area you want to check. You know how freaking huge Griffith Park is? It would take us weeks to cover the entire park.” Angela rolled her eyes at him. “You’re grumpy in the mornings.” Tristan smirked at her. “Only until the caffeine kicks in, then you can call me Prince Charming.” Angela snorted. “Right. And of course I’m not talking about the entire park. Just the creek banks by the bridge. Since Jodie’s purse was found there, maybe something else is there too, and it wasn’t found before.” Tristan shrugged his shoulders. “Worth a try I guess. Not like we have much else to go on yet.” 

An hour later, Angela was about to give up. They’d found some loose change, some trash, and a high school class ring from Belvoir High School class of 1982...but nothing that tied to their case. Suddenly the metal detector went crazy. Angela was almost under the small bridge. She crouched down and started to use a small gardening shovel she’d brought with her. She carefully began digging through the dirt, noting that this spot wasn’t far from where Jodie’s purse had been found. Angela dug for a couple of minutes when she felt the shovel hit something. Tristan crouched down, put on some rubber gloves, and began digging with his hands. Tristan’s eyes went wide as he finally uncovered what the detector had hit on...it was an old, delicate wristwatch. “I’ll be damned.” Angela excitedly glanced up at him. “Didn’t one of the reports list a wristwatch as part of what Jodie was wearing the night she disappeared?” Tristan nodded as a smile slowly spread across his face. “It sure did, Lopez. Nice going.” Angela gave him a huge, confident smile as they stood up and moved into the sunlight to examine the watch. Tristan held it up as they looked at it. “It’s definitely old... and it’s definitely made for a woman..check out the tiny rosebuds above and below the watch face.” Tristan flipped it over. “Look...there’s an inscription on the back.” Tristan brought the watch closer to his face and squinted. “J...our love is timeless...R.” Angela glanced at Tristan. “J could be for Jodie... and R, maybe for the actor, Rod Blakely? He was in a couple of the same movies she was. There were lots of rumors they were a thing both on and offscreen.” Tristan nodded at her. “Yeah, maybe. His alibi that’s listed in the report seemed super shady to me. Let’s get this watch back to Dr. Rhodes. Maybe she can get DNA from it or something.” Angela nodded, but huffed in frustration, as she glanced around. “This royally pisses me off.” Tristan, who was several inches taller than Angela, frowned down at her, his red hair glinting in the early morning sunlight. “Why? This could be huge.” Angela nodded at him. “Exactly...so how the hell was it missed for so long?” Tristan sighed as he pulled another rubber glove from his pocket, and wrapped the watch up in it. “In case you haven’t noticed Lopez, Jodie Summers was clearly keeping secrets...a lot of them, from the looks of it. I’m not saying, at all, that she deserved what happened to her; of course she didn’t deserve that. But you keep enough secrets, and piss enough people off, it’s going to catch up with you at some point. I stayed up late last night, and read the entire case file. She wasn’t just screwing around with married men, she was partying with the mob too. The Licatas to be specific. You keep that kind of company, especially in your inner circle, it’s not going to end well. And we all know what the LAPD was like back then. Highly possible this watch was found, and reburied, to help keep secrets buried.” Tristan glanced at the small creek, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. “Secrets kill, Lopez. No one knows that better than I do.” Tristan suddenly snapped out of whatever he’d been thinking about. “C’mon...let’s get back to the station and drop this off.” As they walked back to the car, Angela wondered what secrets were clearly haunting Tristan... and whom those secrets may have killed. 

Several hours later, Dani Randolph cussed, silently, as the doorbell rang. She was babysitting for Angela and Wesley who were having a quick dinner date after work. Timothy was currently screaming because his brother existed. Drew was currently screaming because his big brother was currently screaming, and Dani had just sliced her left hand wide open trying to cut up an apple, to make applesauce for Timothy. The doorbell rang again and Dani shook her head. She grabbed a dish towel, quickly wrapped her hand, picked up a squalling Timothy out of his high chair, and then picked up a howling Drew out of his baby swing. “C’mon you two...life’s not that bad. I promise it will be ok guys.” Dani huffed in frustration with herself...normally she was better at this, way better. She hurried to the front door just as Tristan yelled. “Lopez! Everything ok in there?” Dani unlocked the door and opened it, quickly stepping back. She bounced the boys in her arms as Tristan grinned at her. “Rough day?” 

Tristan quickly stepped inside, shut the door, and put the small box that he was carrying down on the floor. He suddenly frowned deeply at Dani. “You’re bleeding...a lot from the looks of it. Here, give them to me.” Tristan quickly took charge of the situation. He gently grabbed the boys from Dani as she rushed to the kitchen. He bounced the boys in his arms, and softly spoke to them. “It’s ok little dudes, it’s all ok. I promise.” Tristan grinned at Timothy who had stopped crying. “I know...it sucks having to share, and little brothers are brats. But you’re the oldest so you’ll get to boss him around, and you won’t get hand me downs...but he is your little bro, so you have to take care of him, ok my dude?” Tristan walked to the nearest couch and sat down. As soon as the boys had calmed down, Tristan put Timothy in a playpen, and he happily snatched up the nearest toy. Then he put Drew in a bouncy seat, strapped him in, and brought the seat into the kitchen, setting it in the doorway so Drew could see him and Dani. Dani was at the sink, rinsing her cut out as Tristan hurried over to her. “Let me see it.” Dani shook her head. “It’s fine, I’ve got it.” Tristan rolled his eyes. “You’re such a brat, just like Brenna.” Dani scowled at him. “We all agree that you, by far, are the brattiest out of everyone.” Tristan chuckled at that. “I learned from the best... and that would be Brenna. Let me see it. C’mon...give.” He gently took Dani’s hand and examine her palm. “Doesn’t look too deep, I don’t think you’ll need stitches. There’s gotta be a first aid kit here somewhere...” Dani nodded and sighed. “There is, under the sink.” Tristan crouched, and opened the cabinet. He saw the first aid kit, grabbed it, and opened it. Soon he had Dani’s hand bandaged, wrapped, and taped. Dani shyly looked up at him. “Thanks.” He softly smiled at her. “You’re welcome.” Tristan hadn’t missed the fact that Dani kept fearfully glancing out the kitchen window. He wanted to know what was up with that, but he also knew Dani’s background , and that she had lots of secrets she still hadn’t opened up about. She was beginning to open up, little by little, especially with his mother Rowan, but after everything Dani had been through, he knew there was a lot more still locked inside of her. But she was definitely getting better since his parents had taken her in.

Tristan decided to stay, getting the feeling that Dani didn’t want him to leave. He finished slicing up the apple, mixed it with milk, a sliced up banana, and a tiny sprinkle of sugar. Then he went to the playpen, scooped Timothy up, put him in his high chair, and began feeding Timothy. Dani stared at him. “Tristan you don’t have to stay and help, I can manage. Angela and Wes won’t be out long anyway. I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” Dani blushed, having blurted out the compliment. Tristan simply smiled at her. “Mom used to make this for me, and I loved it. I need to talk to Angela anyway.” Dani simply nodded as Timothy squealed in delight with his new snack. Tristan chuckled at him. “It’s pretty good, huh little dude? I love it as much as you do. I still eat it, sometimes.” Tristan finished feeding him, then got up to get a wet paper towel and wiped Timothy’s hands and face off. He tossed the paper towel into the trash can, before walking up to Dani. Dani shyly looked at him, as Tristan looked intently back at her. “Dani...you know if you need anything, mom and dad, me, Brenna, all of us, we’ll help you, with whatever it is. You know that right?” Dani sighed and nodded. Tristan narrowed his eyes at her. “Is it your...is it Randolph? Has he tried to contact you?” Dani shook her head. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” Suddenly Drew started fussing and Dani turned her back on Tristan, effectively ending the conversation. She picked Drew up, out of his bouncy seat, and carried him into the living room.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Tristan babysit Timothy and Drew. Angela and Wesley are amazed at what they find when they return home. Tristan and Dani are both keeping secrets about their painful pasts.

Wesley and Angela froze at the sight before them as they walked into the living room. Tristan and Dani were sitting next to each other on the couch. Dani was holding Drew, who was softly cooing at Timothy, who was sitting in Tristan’s lap. Every time Drew cooed, Timothy squealed with laughter and let out a loud, high pitched, rolling belly laugh, which in turn made Dani and Tristan howl with laughter. Angela’s eyes went wide. “What the hell?” Tristan and Dani glanced over at them, and Angela made quick introductions between Wesley and Tristan. Angela frowned at Dani and Tristan. “How did you guys do this? Timothy usually just screams when he sees Drew!” Tristan just smugly smiled at Angela. “Yeah well, not anymore. Watch this.” He lifted Timothy up, and brought him close to Drew. Angela gasped as Timothy laid a soft, but messy kiss on baby Drew’s head. “Oh My God!” Wesley grinned hugely at Tristan before he glanced at Angela. “You didn’t tell me your new partner is the baby whisperer.” Angela laughed in amazement. “I had no idea. Tristan can you move in with us for like the next 20 years?” Tristan laughed at her. “I’ll think about it...but really, Dani’s the one that got it started. Every time Drew made a noise she made a funny face at Timothy.” Just then, Drew cooed again and caused Timothy to let out another rolling belly laugh. Wesley chuckled as Angela smiled hugely as happy tears brimmed in her eyes. 

Suddenly Angela frowned at Dani. “Good grief, Dani what happened to your hand? Are you ok?” Angela rushed to Dani and sat down beside her. Wesley hurried over and gently took Drew from her. Dani sheepishly looked at them. “I was cutting up an apple for Timothy... I was going to make him some homemade applesauce while Drew was napping. Anyway, my cell phone rang, and startled me and I sliced my hand open. I’m ok though, it doesn’t hurt much at all. Tristan took care of it.” Angela rolled her eyes. “You used the knife with the blue handle, didn’t you?” Dani nodded her head, as Angela shook her head. “That thing is as old as my current case is. It’s useless. I keep meaning to throw it out...Wesley’s mom gave it to us as a very weird housewarming gift. It’s some kind of fancy antique or something, but it’s useless. I’ve cut myself with it several times before. I’m so sorry, Dani.” Dani just smiled at her. “It’s fine, really.” Angela nodded then smiled as Timothy snuggled into Tristan’s chest. “Seems you’ve got a new friend there, partner.” Tristan smiled at her as Wesley finished strapping Drew in to his baby swing. “Well, the restaurant was way too packed, so we brought home several large pizzas for dinner. You guys want to stay for dinner?” Tristan eagerly nodded. “Definitely. I’m starving, so pizza sounds great. Thanks.” Wesley looked at Dani, as Tristan elbowed her. “Just stay, if you can. I need to talk to Angela about the case, after dinner, and you could help Wesley with the kids while we do that.” Dani shyly laughed and nodded. “Sure, I’ll stay. Thanks for dinner.” 

After dinner, Tristan and Angela went into the dining room. Wesley and Dani took the boys into the large guest bathroom to clean them up and get them ready for bed. Tristan started discussing the case with Angela when they both heard Timothy do his belly laugh again. Tristan grinned as Angela shook her head and laughed. “I’d much rather listen to that than him screaming because of Drew’s existence. I still can’t believe you got him so relaxed and happy around Drew.” Tristan shrugged his shoulders. “Dani definitely helped with that.” Angela glanced over her shoulder, to make sure Dani was out of earshot. “Is she doing better? I know she’s like a sister to you... she talks about your parents all the time. She seems so happy now.” Tristan considered his answer. He definitely did NOT consider Dani like a sister. He didn’t know what she was...but it definitely wasn’t that. Tristan stayed silent for so long, Angela snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Earth to Tristan.” He smirked at her. “Sorry...dinner’s catching up with me I guess. She seems a lot better, and I know she’s crazy about mom and dad... and they’re just as crazy about her. It’s just...” Tristan sighed as he shook his head. Then his blood silently began to boil. “You know the crap her father did to her. Well, apparently her mother knew about it the entire time. But she actually blamed Dani for it. The only one who protected her in that messed up family was her brother. Then after he came back from deployment, he started abusing her too...not the way her father did. But still...they all abused her in some way; her mother emotionally abused her, her father sexually abused her, and her brother physically abused her. And she never told a soul. Not until she met Cheyenne. Cheyenne was the first person she ever told. I think she’s still working through a lot more than she lets on.” Tristan shook his head as Angela kept her voice soft. “Is that what you meant earlier today, when you said secrets can kill?” That haunted look came back into Tristan’s eyes. He cleared his throat as he checked his phone. “No.” Tristan sighed deeply as he cleared his throat. “So, I went through some pictures that were in the case file, and the wristwatch you found matches exactly to the one Jodie was wearing when she disappeared.” Angela nodded, but she never took her eyes off of Tristan. “Tristan...I get you don’t want to talk about whatever it is.” Tristan closed his eyes as Angela continued. “But if you ever do need to talk about it, or anything else, I have really good ears and really strong shoulders, ok?” Tristan opened his eyes and tiredly smiled at her. “Thanks, Angela. I’m ok...really. But I will keep that offer in mind.” 

Later that night, Tristan was at his parents’ house. He was temporarily living there, having just moved back to L.A. from San Francisco. Even though he’d eaten dinner at Angela’s house, he was starving, and decided a late night snack wouldn’t hurt. He’d just run an extra couple of miles in the morning. He was halfway to the kitchen from his bedroom when he heard Dani softly crying as he passed by her bedroom. He paused, and frowned, not quite sure what to do. Deciding he needed to do something, but unsure what that was, he softly knocked on her door. “Dani? Are you ok?” The crying suddenly stopped, and Tristan heard a door sliding open. He frowned deeper, then suddenly knew what was happening. Tristan hurried into his bedroom, grabbed his gun from the gun safe in his closet, and then rushed out of his bedroom onto the large deck that wrapped around the entire beach house, and raised his weapon, he silently padded down the deck towards a dark, hooded figure. Tristan aimed his weapon. “Freeze! LAPD!” The intruder sprinted towards the railing and vaulted it, landing in the soft sand below. Tristan was about to go after him when Dani suddenly appeared. “Tristan! No! Let him go!” Tristan whirled and saw a clearly shaken Dani who was now sporting a bright red mark on her cheek. Tristan stalked up to her. He grabbed her face in his hands. “Are you hurt? Who was that?” Dani crumpled in the moonlight under his penetrating gaze. “Tristan...please just let it go.” But Dani knew from the determined look in his eyes he wasn’t going to let a damn thing go. 

Dani told Tristan everything; the intruder had been her troubled brother, Jake. He’d somehow managed to track her down and demanded she come home. She refused, then he’d demanded cash money. She’d refused again, and he’d backhanded her. Tristan rolled his eyes. “Why the hell are you protecting him, Dani?” Dani looked pleadingly at Tristan. “Because he protected me for so long, Tristan. He’s just really mixed up right now.” But Tristan simply glared at her. “Yeah, well, the world doesn’t revolve around you or him. In case you forgot, my parents live here too. Back in the day, sure, my dad, or mom for that matter could have taken him down with no problem. But there’s no way they could do that now...mom’s old, and dad’s elderly, whether they want to admit or not. What do you think he’ll do to them next time he shows up here and we’re not here? He comes back and I’m arresting his ass. I don’t give a damn what you have to say about it.” Tristan shook his head and stormed off, leaving Dani in tears.


	7. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As secrets continue to haunt the case, Tristan is haunted by his past, that he still refuses to discuss with anyone. Tristan sorts things out, sort of, with Dani. Angela is more determined than ever to solve the case after she discovers information that was deliberately left out of the case file.

The next day, Angela and Tristan were just leaving the home of retired detective Peter Fulton, the last surviving member the original investigators of the case. Angela shook her head in disgust as they got into their car. “What a jackass.” Tristan nodded at her. “Yep. He couldn’t say enough nice things about the freaking Licata crime family...but basically called our victim a whore.” Angela seethed as she fastened her seat belt. “They probably investigated this case all of ten minutes. No freaking wonder Jodie’s never been found. Assholes.” It was late morning and Tristan and Angela were on their way to interview Jodie’s sister, Jamie, who still lived in the area when Tristan’s cellphone rang. He fished it out of his pocket and saw it was his mom calling. He answered on the first ring. Judging by the conversation, it wasn’t a good one. Angela frowned as Tristan sighed. His mother had hung up on him. “Everything ok?” Tristan shook his head. “Not really. I think I royally messed up with Dani. She’s not at school...mom thinks she ran away.” Angela gasped as Tristan glanced at her. “Dani and I had a fight late last night.” Tristan explained what had happened and Angela sighed. “You know today’s her birthday, right? That’s probably one of the reasons her brother went to see her last night.” Tristan rolled his eyes. “Damnit...I forgot, and she didn’t mention it.” Angela shook her head. “Well, let’s go find her. She’s one of my best babysitters and she’s such a great young lady. I don’t want her out there unprotected by herself.” Tristan frowned at Angela. “We’ve got a witness to interview.” Angela deeply scowled at Tristan. “Our witness can wait...I think it’s safe to say our victim who’s been missing for over 70 years isn’t coming back. Jodie’s gone...but we can still help Dani.” Just then Tristan’s cell phone rang again, and it was his mother, again. Relief washed over his face as his mother informed him that Dani had been located...she’d gone to Tim and Lucy’s house. Then his mother informed Tristan he was being a dick and that his attitude better change before he came home for the day. Then she hung up on him...again. Angela smirked when she’d heard Tristan say “yes ma’am” for the fifth time. Angela chuckled at him. “I love your mom.” Tristan rolled his eyes, as a smile flashed across his face. They decided to check on Dani later since she was obviously safe, and continued on with their plan to interview Jodie’s twin sister, Jamie.

They pulled up in front of a small house on Echo Park. A young woman opened the front door to the house as Angela and Wesley got out of their car. They walked up to the woman and introduced themselves. The young woman nodded at them. “I’m Leah Major. Jodie was my grandmother. My Aunt Jamie is expecting you...please come in. Jamie is having a very good day today, and is excited to talk to you.” Leah led them into the sunroom where a now frail, elderly Jamie whose hair was snow white and tucked into a bun, sat in a wheelchair. Jamie smiled at Angela and Tristan, the smile reaching her now faded brown eyes. Tristan and Angela sat on the wicker couch and both wondered how much Jamie would remember.

They were halfway through the interview and Jamie had done well at remembering almost every detail of the night her sister had disappeared when a thought occurred to Angela. “Leah, is there any chance we can talk to your mother? I know she was very young at the time of her mother’s disappearance, but any tiny detail might help.” Leah sadly shook her head as tears formed in Jamie’s eyes. “Unfortunately no. Mama died several years ago...cancer.” Tristan and Angela nodded as Angela sighed. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” Leah sighed and nodded as her aunt began to doze off. Leah glanced at her aunt before looking back at Tristan and Angela. “I’m glad she’s gone...she’s finally at peace. Lord knows she had very little peace in this life.” Angela frowned at her. “What do you mean?” Leah sighed as she sipped her lemonade that she’d been having with her aunt when Tristan and Angela had arrived. “After Grandma Jodie vanished, Jamie wanted to raise Chrissy, my mother. But Chrissy’s father, who really hadn’t been in the picture much up until then, suddenly decided he was dad of the year, and wanted full custody. There was a long, vicious custody battle for my mother. It lasted until her early teens. Aunt Jamie finally won, but the damage had been done. My mother was not a happy child, and grew into an even unhappier adult. She had issues with drugs, alcohol, and was married six times. I’m the product of marriage number 5.” Leah shook her head with disgust. “I’ve always thought Grandpa Archer had something to do with Grandma Jodie’s disappearance. He got into a custody battle with her too, over my mother, but quickly lost that one. But after that, he was always making threats against her and threatening to kidnap my mother.” Leah sighed as she sipped more lemonade. “Grandpa Archer worked for the Licata crime family...I’m not sure what he did for them. But he knew the kind of people who could make someone disappear.” Angela glanced at Tristan, and fumed. None of this information was anywhere in the case file. It was clear that some people wanted to make sure whatever had happened to Jodie Summers was never discovered. And that made Angela more determined than ever to discover exactly what had happened to her... and who had done it and why. Seeing that Jamie was now in a deep sleep, Angela and Tristan decided to conclude the interview. They gathered some more background information from Leah before leaving. As they walked to their car, Tristan sighed. “This case just got a lot more complicated.” Angela angrily nodded. “It sure did. None of the information Leah gave us was in the case file, not even in the more recent investigations. You know what that means...” Tristan nodded at her. “Yep...it means someone out there who is still very much alive is meddling in this case...they don’t want it solved. And it also means someone connected to the LAPD, either currently or retired, is helping in the cover up.” Angela shook her head and swore. “Shit.” Tristan sighed and nodded at her. “Very much so.”

Tristan got home late that night to a scowling Rowan McElroy, who was waiting in the kitchen for him. He rolled his eyes. “I know, I know I messed up.” Rowan softened her scowl into a slight frown. “Well at least you admit it. Son...what the hell were you thinking?” Tristan frowned at his mother...their frowns matched exactly. “I was thinking about your safety... and dad’s; not to mention Dani’s.” Rowan quirked an eyebrow at him. “I appreciate the concern for our safety. I wish you would think less of us and more of yourself.” Tristan rolled his eyes. “Mom...don’t start.” Rowan sadly shook her head as she walked up to Tristan and took her son’s face in her hands. “Whatever happened to you, that you refuse to talk about, don’t take it out on Dani. She’s been through enough.” Tristan nodded as Rowan sighed. “She’s triggering something in you, son...I’m not sure what.” Tristan gaped at his mom. “She’s 18! As of today.” Rowan rolled her eyes. “You were 18 not all that long ago. And I didn’t say you had to marry her, I simply said don’t hurt her. Now go clean up your mess. I love you.” Rowan kissed Tristan on the cheek and sailed out of the kitchen.

Tristan sighed as he finally found Dani out on the deck that connected to her bedroom, watching the moonlit waves of the Pacific. Tristan scowled at her, and snapped at her before he could help himself. “What, are you waiting for your brother to drop by again?” Dani said nothing, simply turned to dart back into her bedroom, but Tristan grabbed her before she could. Dani immediately started trembling and Tristan quickly let go of her. He walked to the railing and grabbed it with his hands, hanging his head. “Damnit...I’m sorry, Dani. I’m sorry for all of it. I never meant to hurt you, and I sure as hell never meant to frighten you.” Tristan sighed as he stared at the gentle waves. Dani slowly came to stand beside him. “If you don’t want me to stay, I get it. You’ve got a great family, Tristan. I wouldn’t want to share them either.” Tristan shook his head and sighed. “That’s not it, at all. I don’t want you to leave.” Dani frowned at him in confusion. “Then why do you suddenly hate me? You were the nicest one to me when I first came here.” Tristan closed his eyes, and struggled for patience. His mom was right...he didn’t need to let his demons mess with Dani or her recovery. He slowly turned his head and looked at her. “I don’t hate you...not even close. You’re not the only one with secrets, Dani. You’re not the only one with demons to fight.” Tristan turned and fully faced her. “I promise, I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” Dani nodded her head, but her heart broke as she looked at Tristan...he seemed so lost, and so haunted. “What about you?” Tristan glanced away and shrugged his shoulders, as Dani suddenly had an overwhelming need to help Tristan. “What happened to you, Tristan?” Tristan simply shook his head. “Nothing that you or anyone can fix.” He stepped closer to Dani and softly smiled at her. “I really am sorry. I promise I’ll try not to be such a prick. Happy Birthday.” Tristan left Dani standing there on the deck as he went inside, hoping his demons would let him get some sleep.


	8. Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela uncovers a lead. Tristan struggles with guilt about his past. Angela and Tristan interview two people who might be able to shed some light on what happened to Jodie.

Angela was nursing Drew as she re read notes from the case file over and over. Damnit, she knew she was missing something...but what? With one arm wrapped around Drew, she began rifling through the other papers from the case file as she finally found what she was looking for: a copy of the mysterious note that had been found in Jodie’s purse. The note was short and simply read ‘Rod, I made an appointment with Dr. Scott. I can’t wait any longer. It will work better this way since mama is out of town.’ Angela frowned at the unsigned note. Was the note unsigned because Jodie hadn’t finished it? And why write a note to Rod if he was the one who picked her up that night...why not just tell him whatever it was? And why be so secretive about a doctor appointment? What was Jodie hiding? Drew squirmed and let out a soft sigh as Angela glanced down at him and smiled. Then she gasped. “Wait a minute...” Angela looked down at Drew and then at the note, and then back at Drew. And then Angela had an epiphany; Angela knew back in 1949, abortions were illegal. She couldn’t think of any other reason a woman would be so secretive about a doctor appointment back then...except for one reason. Angela looked up as she muttered to herself. “Oh My God...Jodie was pregnant.”

The next morning, Angela laid out her theory to a tired looking Tristan, Megan, and Ash. “Jodie was pregnant... and it was unplanned. She wasn’t married, that’s why she had this secret appointment with Dr. Scott...an unmarried woman getting pregnant back then would have been a major scandal, especially if the mother was a Hollywood starlet, and especially if the father was a well known, well liked, and very married actor.” Everyone nodded in agreement as Tristan sighed. “Plausible theory for sure, Lopez, but there’s a few holes. If your theory is true and Rod, who at this point, we’re assuming is the legendary actor Rod Blakely, why the note? Why not just tell him since he picked her up that night?” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “I haven’t figured that out yet. Maybe she lied about who was picking her up that night, or maybe she was afraid to tell him to his face and was telling him in a note.” Tristan mulled this over as Ash spoke up. “I’d say at least part of your theory is correct, Lopez. According to google, a Dr. Donald Scott was involved in a huge scandal back in the late forties and early fifties for performing illegal abortions for cash. Several well known actresses from that time period were involved in the scandal.” Tristan smirked at Angela who couldn’t help but smile. “Good work, Lopez. The question now is, is Rod Blakely the father...or is it someone else? An unplanned pregnancy makes a great motive for murder.” Ash nodded as he was busily typing away. He glanced up at his computer screen. “Unfortunately, Dr. Scott died shortly after the scandal hit the papers...but one of his nurses is still alive. And what do ya know, Rod Blakely is still alive too.” Ash quickly texted the contact info, including home addresses, for both Rod Blakely and the nurse, Margaret Allen, to Angela and Tristan’s cell phones. Angela excitedly looked at Ash, who smiled at her. “This is exactly why you got the case, Lopez.” Angela nodded at him, as she and Tristan headed out...they had some interviews to conduct. 

Angela frowned at Tristan as they walked out of Mid Wilshire. “You ok? I can drive if you want.” Tristan nodded at her and tossed her the keys. “I’m fine...just didn’t get enough sleep.” Angela nodded as they got inside the car. Tristan sighed as he leaned back against the seat and stared out the windshield. “Things will be better when I find my own place.” Angela quirked an eyebrow at him. “So you can get some space from Dani? I thought you liked her?” Tristan frowned at her. “I do like her... and I didn’t say I need space from her.” Angela snorted. “You didn’t have to. Give.” Tristan rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing...she just reminds me of..” Tristan cut himself off. He so did NOT want to get into this. Angela shot him a look of sympathy. “She reminds you of what?” Tristan shook his head. “That I was too late. Lopez, can we please not do this right now? My head is already killing me.” Angela sighed and nodded. “There’s some Tylenol in my purse. Tristan...if you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. But you need to tell someone...before the guilt of whatever it is eats you alive.” Angela started the car up and Tristan knew Angela was right. But he just couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone...not yet at least.

Two hours later, Tristan and Angela were making their way back to their car. Their interview had confirmed Angela’s theory...Jodie was pregnant, and had scheduled an abortion with Dr. Scott. But she’d failed to show up for her appointment, and she never rescheduled. Margaret had an excellent memory in spite of her old age, and she remembered how furious Dr. Scott had been that Jodie had missed her appointment...but his anger had turned to fear when he’d realized she’d missed the appointment because she’d vanished. He’d been afraid law enforcement would think he had something to do with her disappearance. Unfortunately, Jodie had not revealed the identity of the baby’s father. Angela and Tristan were now on their way to see the famous, and now retired, Rod Blakely. They had no idea what to expect. But he’d seemed very eager to talk to them when Angela had called him, requesting an interview.

They drove through the gates and up the long drive that eventually revealed an old, stately mansion. Rod Blakely lived in one of the oldest mansions in Beverly Hills, and had apparently turned into a hermit after the death of his wife. His kids had grown and all moved away to start their own lives and families, but often visited him. But he had become a recluse in recent years and barely set foot outside his sprawling estate these days. Angela and Tristan parked in the circular drive and made their way to the front entrance. The door opened before they even had a chance to talk. A middle aged woman smiled at them. “I’m Nancy Robinson, I’m Mr. Blakely’s housekeeper. I assume you’re the detectives he spoke with on the phone?” Angela kindly nodded at her. “Yes, ma’am; I’m Detective Angela Lopez and this is Detective Tristan Parker.” They showed her their badges as Nancy smiled at them. “Please come in... and follow me. He’s out on the back terrace.” Angela and Tristan followed Nancy through the large mansion, finally coming outside to a large, landscaped yard with a beautiful covered terrace. Nancy looked at them. “He often sits out here, thinking of her.” Tristan glanced at her. “Of who? His wife?” Nancy shook her head. “Goodness no...of Jodie. He had her favorite flowers planted back here...that’s why there’s practically nothing but hydrangeas. They were her favorite. They aren’t in bloom just yet, but when they are, he’ll be back here more often than anywhere else.” Angela and Tristan raised their eyebrows at each other. Nancy led them to where Rod was sitting and softly told them that they were here. Rod nodded as he slowly stood up. He weakly shook their hands before sitting back down, indicating for Angela and Tristan to join him. Nancy hurried off to fetch them all some tea. Rod sadly looked at Angela, as tears brimmed in his eyes. “Have you found her?” Angela slowly shook her head. “I’m sorry Mr. Blakely, but no, we haven’t found her yet. We’re still looking.” Rod slowly nodded his head...then his aging, faded green eyes widened as he looked at Angela. “My God...you look just like her. You look just like my Jodie.” Then Rod buried his face in his hands and sobbed.


	9. Cracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Tristan question Rod Blakely and learn new information. Angela finally cracks the case, and the new prime suspect, and finally learns what happened to Jodie.

Rod spilled the entire love story between him and Jodie to Angela and Tristan. They’d met on the set of their first film together...he was the lead, she had a tiny part in the film. They fell in love instantly, and started a torrid affair. Unfortunately Rod was married at the time, unhappily so, and his wife refused to grant him a divorce. She also threatened to never let him see their children if he left her. Rod had known about Jodie’s pregnancy. He wanted Jodie to have the baby, and he’d promised her he would divorce his wife, marry Jodie, and they raise their child together. But Jodie was afraid the baby and the following scandal would hurt her career. He hadn’t known about the scheduled abortion. Angela kept her voice soft and gentle...it was clear Rod had loved Jodie, and even all these years later, he was devastated and traumatized by her disappearance. “Mr. Blakely, what exactly happened the night you picked Jodie up? She was never seen alive again after that.” Rod deeply sighed. “I know. We were desperate to see each other...the movie we were shooting at that time had just wrapped, and I didn’t have a reason to see her anymore. We each told our families the movie was still shooting...but it wasn’t. We went to Griffith Park that night. We snuck some liquor in, and went into the park at the Fern Dell entrance. That was our secret spot...hardly anyone knew about that entrance back then. We sat on a bench that’s not far from the little bridge. Jodie got cold, so I went back to my car to get her sweater and a blanket I kept in my car. When I got back, she was gone. I stayed there half the night looking for her, but I couldn’t find her anywhere. I thought maybe she’d gotten mad at me, because I told her I couldn’t stay out all night like she wanted, and I thought she left.” Tristan frowned at him. “That’s not what you told police when you were questioned.” Rod glared at him. “Of course it’s not. I had a wife and family and a career to protect. Do you know what would have happened if it had come out that I was not only having an affair with her, but that I was also with her the night she vanished?” Tristan had to admire Rod’s blunt candor...he hadn’t expected Rod to be quite that open with him. Tristan nodded at him. “So why are you telling the truth now?” Rod sighed as he stared at Tristan. “Because I’m 98 years old. Everything I needed to protect then is gone now. I don’t have much time left anymore... I want to use what time I do have left to find Jodie. I owe her that. I owe Chrissy and Leah and Jamie that. If I’d never left Jodie alone that night...” Rod regretfully, guiltily shook his head, and Tristan found himself suddenly sympathetic towards Rod...he knew exactly where Rod was coming from. 

Tristan nodded and sighed heavily as Angela took over the interview, noting Tristan’s change in demeanor. “Mr. Blakely, do you know Andreas Licata?” A deadly look flashed into Rod’s eyes. “That son of a bitch was obsessed with Jodie. He wanted to marry her. She refused; she didn’t want Chrissy in that kind of life.” Angela nodded as she pressed forward. “How was it that she came to know the Licata family?” Rod sighed as he looked out at the hydrangeas that were just now beginning to wake up to the mild spring weather. “Back in my day, Hollywood was a totally different place, but the way some business was done remains the same. Before the Oscars were televised, it was THE party of the year around here. Everyone who was anyone went to it, not just people in the film business...doctors, lawyers, politicians, higher ups in the LAPD, and criminals, like the Licatas. Andreas Licata met Jodie at the Oscar party in 1947. She’d just finished her first movie and everyone said she was going to be the next big name actress. Andreas became obsessed with her almost from the start. I had seen Jodie at that party, but I didn’t talk to her. We didn’t officially meet until the following year.” Angela nodded as she started to form a new theory about what had happened to Jodie. Angela glanced at Tristan who hadn’t said a word, before looking back at Rod. “I think that’s enough for now, Mr. Blakely, thank you very much for your time.” Angela stood up as Rod grabbed her hand. “I don’t care what happens to me...I’ll face whatever music I have to. Please just find Jodie. Please find her.” Angela nodded as Rod let go of her hand and stared sadly into the hydrangeas, his memorial to Jodie.

Angela frowned at Tristan as they walked to their car. “You ok?” Tristan gave a brief nod. “Yep.” Angela quirked an eyebrow at him, as Tristan rolled his eyes. “My mom does that crap too.” Angela smiled at him. “I really love your mom.” Tristan softly smiled as they got into the car. “I do too, most of the time.” Tristan drove this time and sighed as they left Rod Blakely’s estate. “This case keeps getting more and more complicated. You know how damn hard it’s going to be to even talk to the Licatas?” Angela sighed and nodded at him. “Yeah.” Just then her cell phone rang, and Angela answered it. Tristan frowned as Angela gasped. “No freaking way. Celia, you are the bomb.com! Don’t even bother to try to explain to me how the hell you managed to get DNA from it...my brain’s not as big as yours. Just tell me you have a match.” Angela excitedly listened to Dr. Celia Rhodes, the medical examiner, and pumped her fist in the air. “Yes! I love you Celia! Sometimes more than I love my husband. Thanks girl.” Angela disconnected the call as Tristan raised his eyebrows. “What was that all about?” Angela smiled hugely at Tristan. “Celia got DNA off of the wristwatch... and got a match. Not only that, she already got a warrant in the works for us, and Nolan and Harper are on their way right now to pick that person up for questioning. Would you like to know who it is?” Tristan smirked at her. “I’m breathless with anticipation, Lopez.” Angela smirked at him. “It’s Tony Licata.” Tristan slowly nodded at that. “Hmmm...and the plot thinnens ...not Andreas, but his son.” Angela nodded as they drove back to Mid Wilshire. 

Out of all the things Angela and Tristan were expecting to find when they got back to Mid Wilshire, a full blown fistfight in the hallway that led to their office, between Tony Licata, and his son John, that Harper, Nolan and Ash were trying to break up, was not it. Tristan nodded and smirked. “Awesome...I love breaking up fights.” Angela rolled her eyes as Tristan waded into the fray. Nyla joined her and shook her head as Angela glanced at her. “What the hell happened?” Nyla sighed heavily. “When we went to pick up Licata, he and his son were already fighting in the driveway, so we brought them both in. We were trying to sort that out when Detective Reno told them that you and Detective Parker had arrived, which set them off again. I think somewhere in the midst of all that, your case basically got solved, Lopez, or at least part of it did.” Angela looked sharply at Nyla. “Seriously?” Nyla nodded at her, before looking back at the now heavily breathing Licata men that Tristan, Ash, and Nolan had finally managed to separate.

Angela was interviewing Tony Licata. His son John was calming down in Ash and Megan’s office. Tristan was watching the interview with Ash, Nyla and John. Tristan sighed deeply. “C’mon Lopez...show us what you’re made of. You can do this.” Angela meanwhile was just sitting back in her chair, across a table from Tony Licata. Tony was doing his best to play it cool. Angela crossed her arms. “Your son is pretty upset. Mind if I ask why?” Tony smirked at her. “You look just like her...be a shame if something befell you the way it did her.” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not worried.” Tony nodded in appreciation. “I admire your bravery, Ms. Lopez.” Angela smiled at him. “Thank you...and it’s Detective.” Tony cleared his throat. “My family had nothing to do with Jodie Summers’ disappearance.” Angela nodded at him. “Well, that might be true...but can you explain how your DNA wound up on her wristwatch?” Angela opened a file and pulled out the picture of the wristwatch, slapping it front of Tony. “Jodie Summers was wearing this the night she disappeared... and it’s got your DNA on it. So, you can see why I have questions, I’m sure.” Back and forth they went, with Tony becoming more and more agitated as Angela began firing questions at him. Angela kept pressing, and Tony finally slipped. He glared at Angela. “For the last time, Detective Lopez, I have no idea how my DNA got on that watch. I have no idea how it wound up buried at Fern Dell.” Angela raised her eyebrows at him. “Well now that’s interesting, Mr. Licata.” Tony scowled at her. “What’s interesting?” Angela leaned forward, smugly smiling at him. “I never mentioned where the watch was found, or the fact that it was buried. So how is it you know exactly where the watch has been all this time?” Tony closed his eyes...he was done and he knew it. Angela slammed her fist on the table, startling Tony. “Where is she? You better start talking, Licata, and I mean right now.” Behind the mirror where the crew was watching, Tristan broke out into a broad grin. “Atta girl, Lopez.” He smiled proudly at the others. “That’s my partner!” 

Tony finally confessed all; he was furious with his father for practically throwing away everything, their family, lots of money, even their secrets, on Jodie, someone Tony considered a second rate actress who was a gold digger. Tony was just a young man when he met Jodie, but he hated her, and couldn’t stand his father’s infatuation with her. He considered it disloyal to the family, a stain on the family name. Tony happened across Jodie quite by accident that night. At first, he was thrilled to see her with another man. But he knew if his father found out, it would break his heart, and that infuriated Tony, despite Jodie telling Andreas she wasn’t interested in a romantic relationship with him. Tony watched as Rod had left Jodie alone, and knew the perfect opportunity had just presented itself. Tony sat down on the bench while Rod was gone, and had chatted with Jodie. Upon learning she was in love with Rod and wanted nothing to do with Andreas, Tony, or the rest of the Licata, Tony had become enraged. He ripped the wristwatch off of her wrist after Jodie had shown it to him as proof of the love she and Rod had and had angrily thrown it to the ground. Then, he strangled her, right there on the bench. She’d put up a struggle, and her purse had been knocked off of the bench in the struggle. He hadn’t had time to get her purse or watch when he’d heard Rod coming back, so he’d scooped a dead Jodie up in his arms and had run off with her body, deep into the park. Tony had simply been defending his father’s honor, but he’d wound up destroying three families that night...his, Jodie’s, and Rod’s. John had confronted him again this morning after he overheard Tony talking on the phone to someone, he didn’t know who, telling them Jodie’s body was somewhere it would never be found, Angela tossed a pad and pen in front of him. “Map out where she is, what you did with her, and I might decide to be slightly generous with you.” Tony glared at her as he finally began to write.


	10. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jodie’s remains are finally found, and the media swarms as one of Hollywood’s coldest and oldest cases is finally solved. Angela has quality time with Wesley and their sons. Tristan finally opens up to someone about what happened to him in San Francisco... and it’s the last person he expects.

Two days later, Angela, Tristan, Ash, Megan, John, Harper, and Tim watched as the skeletal remains of Jodie Summers were finally unearthed in a remote section of Griffith Park. The night Tony had killed her, he’d managed to drag her body back to his car. He returned the next night, with her body and some help and had buried her in a deep grave. Tristan and Angela glanced at each other as Tim spoke. “Lopez...do you realize what you just did? You just solved the Shooting Star case.” Tristan sighed as he watched the excavation. “The media’s going to have a field day with this.” And boy was Tristan right. As soon as Angela and Tristan set foot in the parking lot of Griffith Park they were swarmed by journalists and the paparazzi. They each gave a brief statement. They then went to Jamie Summer’s house and notified her and her great niece Leah that Jodie had finally been found, and her killer was under arrest. They then went to Rod Blakely’s estate and made the same notification. Rod had broken down and thanked them profusely. It had given Angela immense satisfaction not only to have solved one of the LAPD’s biggest cases, but to finally give Jodie’s family the closure they had been denied for so long. A press conference was held later that day at LAPD Headquarters with the new Police Commissioner, Commissioner Alex McKenzie, doing most of the talking...again, Angela and Tristan gave brief statements and answered a few questions from the swarm of reporters that were in attendance. 

Angela walked into her house that evening and tiredly sighed. She was exhausted. She was thrilled with her new job as a detective, and was liking her new partner more and more, but she really hoped work would ease up some. She’d had nothing but huge cases since she’d made Detective, and it was definitely starting to wear her down. She poured herself a glass of wine and flopped down at the kitchen table, relaxing for the first time that day. Angela turned at the sound of Wesley’s voice. “There’s my celebrity wife.” Angela tiredly chuckled at him as Wesley joined her at the table. Angela was enjoying the peace and quiet, as her babies were both asleep. She sipped her merlot and sighed as Wesley frowned at her. “You ok?” Angela smiled and nodded. “Sort of. I’m exhausted, and maybe a little sad. I’m thrilled with the outcome of the case, don’t get me wrong. I just wish this would have happened while Jodie’s daughter was still alive. She died never knowing what happened to her mother. I wish we’d been able to give her that closure.” Wesley nodded as Angela huffed in frustration. “And I’m pissed off. Tristan and I haven’t been able to determine who kept burying this case.” Wesley grasped her hand. “I know. There’s probably lots to this case that we’ll never know. The important thing is Jodie’s been recovered, the person responsible is behind bars, and her family has closure...finally.” Angela sighed and nodded; Wesley was right. It had to be enough. Wesley slowly grinned at her as she sipped her wine, frowning slightly. “What?” Wesley kept grinning at her. “You looked really good on tv.” Angela softly laughed at him. “Really?” Wesley eagerly nodded. “Oh yeah...really hot.” He gave her a long, heated look as Angela laughed and downed the rest of her wine. “Ughh...fine. But I swear to God, Wesley, if you knock me up tonight I’m filing for divorce and a restraining order. I can’t take another childbirth anytime soon.” Wesley laughed as he framed her face. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Wesley kissed Angela deeply, their moans mixing together as he pulled her to her feet and backed her towards their bedroom. They groped each other, shedding their clothes, before they tumbled onto the bed together. Angela moaned as Wesley feasted on her neck. She was ravenous for him and her hips surged upwards. Wesley mumbled against her skin. “Impatient are we?” All Angela could do was nod her head. Wesley entered her, and they lost themselves in each other. Not thirty minutes later, Drew woke up for a feeding. About five minutes after that, Timothy woke up. Soon Angela was snuggled in bed with her husband and both of her baby boys...life didn’t get any better than this, at least to her.

Tristan knew he was in the doghouse again when he finally arrived home and saw there were no outside lights on. He’d sent Angela home early and told her he’d finish up the paperwork on their case. He’d forgotten his family was having a birthday dinner for Dani until his mother had called him and told him his dinner would be whatever he picked up at a drive thru because there was nothing at home for him to eat. He shook his head as he fumbled with his keys trying to unlock the front door. Suddenly the front door opened and there was Dani. Tristan rolled his eyes. “I know...I forget about your birthday dinner. I’m sorry, Dani.” Dani just shook her head as Tristan strolled in carrying a takeout bag and his briefcase. “It’s not really that big of a deal Tristan...your mom’s just in a mood.” Dani shut the door as Tristan dug into his take out bag and began shoveling french fries into his mouth. He was starving and sheepishly looked at Dani. “Sorry...I haven’t eaten all day.” Tristan dropped his briefcase on the floor by the door and walked to the nearest chair, flopping down in it. He scarfed his dinner down in no time. He silently watched Dani as she sat down on the couch and finished her homework. He felt like a total shit for missing her birthday dinner...especially because it was her first birthday without her family. Everyone else had made it to the dinner, except for his brother who lived in New York...even Tim and Lucy and Cheyenne had dropped by. Tristan sighed, shaking his head...he was sick and tired of letting people down. He stood up and stalked to Dani, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch, startling her. He suddenly found he needed to tell her everything... and he wasn’t about to do that here with prying eyes and ears. “C’mon.” Dani looked at him in surprise. “Where are we going?” Tristan glanced at her. “For a walk on the beach.” 

They walked about four miles when Tristan finally stopped. He heavily sat down on the sand. Dani, unsure what to do, sat down beside him, somewhat hesitantly. Tristan stared out at the dark waves of the Pacific as a light breeze swirled around them. He sighed heavily...he had no idea where to begin. “I’m sorry, Dani. I...I’m going through some stuff and I’m not handling it well. I’m really not trying to take it out on you. But that’s what seems to be happening.” Tristan shook his head, disgusted with himself. Dani’s voice was soft, and somewhat shy. “It’s ok.” Tristan turned his head and glared at her. “The hell it is. You’ve got your own crap to deal with, you don’t need mine on top of it.” Tristan closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily again. He looked out at the water again and his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Her name was Samantha.” Dani wasn’t sure what was happening, but Tristan clearly needed to get something off his chest, so she let him. “Who was she?” Tristan fought back tears as he answered. “My partner.” Dani nodded at him, assuming she understood...but she didn’t. “Was it a bad breakup?” Tristan shook his head. “No...she was my partner at work and my best friend, but we weren’t involved romantically. But I did love her, always will.” Dani could just barely see the heartbreak on Tristan’s face. It was dark and the moon wasn’t out. “What happened to her?” Tristan closed his eyes and gathered himself. He couldn’t explain why but it terrified him that Dani might hate him after he told her everything. But after what she’d been through and how he’d treated her lately, he owed it to her to tell her everything. 

“Are you familiar with the Red Rose Rapist? Freaking psycho who raped a bunch of women in San Francisco a few years ago?” Dani nodded her head. “Yes...it dominated the news here for months.” Tristan snorted. “Figures. Well, Samantha and I worked that case.” Dani’s shoulders slumped and she sadly nodded. “Oh.” Tristan glanced at her unusually sad tone. “Oh?” Dani sighed as she leaned back on her hands. “I’m not stupid, Tristan. I’ve experienced that shit enough to recognize the trauma from it. She was one of his victims, wasn’t she?” Tristan was immensely grateful Dani had figured that part out and he didn’t have to spell it out for her...he was also very impressed.“Yes...she was his last victim.” Dani nodded as she looked at the water. “Is she ok now?” Dani glanced at Tristan and saw him struggling to fight back the tears. Not knowing what else to do, she simply reached for his hand and held it. “I’m sorry, Tristan. What happened to her?” Tristan forced the words out. “About two months after the rape, she went out on a date...some guy she met at church. She had a great time, said he seemed nice, et cetera. He sent her flowers the next day...pink roses. He was just trying to be nice...he had no idea she’d been a victim of the Red Rose Rapist. The flowers set her off.” Tristan unknowingly squeezed Dani’s hand as he prepared to get the rest of it out. “She refused to get any kind of help or therapy to deal with what happened. Anyway, she called me that night... I was working late as usual, and she was on sick leave. She begged me to come over...she was having a panic attack.” Tristan sighed as Dani squeezed his hand. She kept her voice gentle. “What happened? You can tell me.” Tristan wiped tears from his eyes. “I told her I’d come over later, after I finished working. She begged me to come, right then, but I of course said no, because I always put the job first. ” Tristan sighed and forced the rest of it out. “She was obviously drunk, which I pointed out, because I’m such a prick. We got in an argument... and she...she...” Tristan closed his eyes as his voice dropped, almost to a whisper. “She shot herself...while she was on the phone with me. I heard the gunshot...it sounded like a fucking cannon. I rushed to her place, but...she was already gone by the time I got there. There was nothing the paramedics could do.” Tristan sadly shook his head. Dani gasped as Tristan hung his head. “Oh Tristan...God, that’s awful. I’m so sorry.” Tristan nodded his head as Dani pulled him into her side. Guilt swamped him, and he turned his head into her shoulder, his eyes still closed. “Damnit...if I’d just gone over there when she asked...” Dani shook her head. “Nope...it’s not your fault, Tristan. Not even close, so don’t go there.” Tristan raised his head and looked sharply at Dani. “How the hell can you say that? Of course it’s my fault! I wasn’t there when she needed me the most!” Tristan was roaring at the top of his lungs now. Dani started roaring at the top of hers, surprising them both. “That’s bullshit, Tristan!” Dani shook her head at him as she briefly closed her eyes, trying to calm down. “Tristan...I’ve been dealing with my rape trauma, mostly unsuccessfully, for a long time now. I can promise you, when the demons come, when the panic attacks start, when it all just builds up so much that it drowns me, NO ONE can reach me. It’s like I’m awake, and I know I’m awake, but I’m trapped in this horrific, paralyzing nightmare. No amount of logic or reasoning or support gets through all that crap...I have to wait until it passes before I can even think clearly again. It was probably like that for Samantha too. Sometimes I lash out violently, even though I don’t mean to. If you’d been with Samantha that night, there’s a very good chance she’d have shot you too. She wasn’t in her right mind...it’s not her fault, that’s just the way it is.” Dani looked at him pleadingly. “Don’t blame yourself for what happened, Tristan. It’s not your fault... I promise it’s not. It’s not Samantha’s fault either. The only person at fault here is the bastard who raped her.” Tristan looked at Dani...stunned. She’d just given him an entirely new perspective, one that made a whole lot of sense, one that had never occurred to him before. And instead of hating him, she’d simply reached out and held him. Tristan reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, and turned on the flashlight on it. Then he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a small, gift wrapped box. He handed it to Dani. “I didn’t forget your birthday...at least not totally.” Dani shyly smiled at him as she took the box from him. She quickly unwrapped and opened it, and softly smiled at what she saw inside...it was a gold necklace with a small gold bar at the front of it. The inscription on the bar said ‘Never Give Up.’ Dani ran her fingers over the inscription as Tristan awkwardly shrugged his shoulders. “I saw it and it made me think of you.” Dani shyly smiled at him. “I love it, Tristan. Thank you.” Tristan nodded his head. “Back at ya; thanks for...listening, I guess.” Dani nodded at him. They both looked out at the dark waves, grateful to know that they each had a new ally to help them wrestle their demons.


	11. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Tristan receive a surprise when they arrive at work. Tristan and Dani grow closer. Angela takes Wesley to Griffith Park and shows him where Jodie was killed.

The next morning, Angela and Tristan walked into Mid Wilshire... and froze. Cheers, whistles and applause broke out as they walked through the front entrance. They glanced at each other and smiled. Wesley came up to them and pulled a laughing Angela into a big hug, lifting her off the floor. She glanced around as he set her down on her feet. “What’s all this?” Wesley shrugged his shoulders. “A thank you for solving one of the biggest cases ever...at least that would be my guess.” Just then, retired Detective Rowan McElroy walked up to her son and pulled him into a hug, as tears brimmed in her eyes. “I always said you were exactly like me. I’m so proud of you, son.” Tristan tenderly smiled as he felt her tighten her arms around him. “Thanks, mom. What are you doing here?” Tristan glanced over her shoulder and saw that the entire Parker clan had shown up...including his brother McElroy, who had flown all the way in from New York. He eased back and quirked an eyebrow at his mother. “You’re all here? What’s going on?” His mother simply shrugged her shoulders as she grinned at him. “You’ll see...but Dani’s the one that got us all here. She’s also the one that got your brother Mac here.” Tristan glanced over at Dani, who was excitedly talking to Cheyenne and a very pregnant Lucy. Dani glanced over at him and caught him smiling at her. She smiled back at him. Rowan looked at Angela and shook her hand, as they smiled at each other. “Excellent work...Detective.” Angela chuckled at her. “Thank you...Detective.” Just then, Angela was hugged from behind. She glanced over her shoulder and laughed at Jackson, who grinned hugely at her. “You know I wouldn’t miss this.” Angela threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Rowan smiled patiently as Angela finally released Jackson. “I’m supposed to take you and my son to the roll call room.” Rowan led what looked like a parade to the roll call room. Soon the roll call room was packed as Rowan led Angela and Tristan to the front of it. She pointed to the podium. “You two just get comfy.” Rowan then went to join her husband, retired Officer Greg Parker, and their grown children, along with Dani. 

Angela’s old boss, Sgt. Wade Grey, walked up to her, smiling and shaking his head. “I should have known the minute you make Detective you start making the news. Well done, Detective Lopez.” Angela smiled at him and fiercely hugged him. She’d always considered Sgt. Grey her mentor and one of her dearest friends and it meant the world to her to know how proud he obviously was of her. Tristan cleared his throat and muttered under his breath. “Lopez...heads up.” Just then, Sgt. Grey released Angela and stepped aside. Police Commissioner Alex McKenzie walked up to the podium and cleared his throat, and the room automatically quieted down. “When I was first informed that the Shooting Star case was being given to two of my newest detectives, I honestly had no idea what to expect. You can imagine my surprise when I was informed that my two newest detectives...one of them a rookie and the other brand new to the LAPD...had actually solved it. This case is 72 years old, or will be come October. I don’t think anyone in this room thought there was any possibility of it being solved after so much time had passed.” Commissioner McKenzie then turned to directly address Angela and Tristan. “Detective Lopez, Detective Parker, you two accomplished the impossible, and I’ve no doubt just achieved legend status within the department. I still can’t believe you two actually solved this case. Thank you both for your outstanding work to this case, to the Los Angeles community, and to the LAPD. Absolutely outstanding job.” Applause and cheers broke out. Angela glanced at Wesley, who winked at her. Tristan immediately looked for Dani, who was standing between his parents. The look exchanged between them was definitely not anything close to brotherly or sisterly. Dani continued to clap for him as they smiled at each other. Finally the applause died down. Commissioner McKenzie wrapped up his speech. “Letters of commendation will be placed in both of your files... and if I were you, I’d definitely be at the awards ceremony later this year.” He winked at both of them, gave a brief nod to his audience, and then left the podium. 

Angela and Tristan were swarmed by their colleagues. Wesley pulled her into his side and kissed her cheek. “I am so damn proud of you, baby.” Angela laughed as Ash and Megan congratulated them. Ash hugged Angela. “Now hopefully you see why this case was given to you and Parker.” Angela laughed and nodded at him. Tristan excused himself and went over to his family...but it wasn’t them he was looking for. His baby brother, McElroy, swept him up in a bear hug. “Bro! That was kickass...I still say you’re the coolest cop in the family.” Tristan chuckled as he smugly smiled while Rowan, Greg, and their daughter, Brenna rolled their eyes. Tristan glanced around before looking back at his mother. “Where’s Dani?” Rowan inclined her head. “She stepped out for some air...that was her first time meeting Commissioner McKenzie... and, well...you know...after her father...” Tristan nodded as Rowan trailed off. He quickly excused himself to go in search of Dani. He finally found her outside by the back entrance. She was leaning against the building, wearing the necklace Tristan had given her, clutching it in her hand. Tristan hurried up to her. “You ok?” Dani didn’t look at him, but nodded her head. “Yeah...I will be...eventually.” Tristan carefully watched her as Dani sighed. “I use to go to events like this all the time...he insisted on it. He wanted to show the world what a perfect family he had.” Bitterness coated Dani’s words as Tristan rolled his eyes. “Screw that. Dani, I appreciate that you came, but you didn’t have to...especially if it hurts you like this.” Dani glared at him. “Of course I came today. You and Detective Lopez both deserved this. I wouldn’t have missed it, no matter how hard it might be for me.” Tristan nodded at her as he stepped closer to her. He softly smiled at her. “Mom said you were the one who got them all here today.” Dani was still clutching her necklace as she nodded. Tristan smiled at her. “How’d you get Mac here?” Dani glanced at him. “Which one?” Tristan chuckled at her. “Mr. New York City.” Dani sheepishly looked at him. “I threatened him and told him if he didn’t come I was going to tell Rowan about the time he lost his virginity in the treehouse with what’s her name, during Christmas family dinner.” Tristan burst out laughing, his eyes wide with shock. “You know about that?” Dani simply nodded. “McKenna told me.” Tristan grinned as he rolled his eyes. “Of course she did. I’m impressed, Dani...you play dirty.” Dani softly smiled at him. Tristan sighed deeply as he looked at her. “Dani...what I told you last night...I haven’t...” Dani waved her hand and shook her head. “Your secrets are safe with me, Tristan. That’s your story to tell, not mine.” Tristan nodded at her, grateful she understood. Tristan grabbed her hand. “C’mon...maybe since it’s such a big day for me, mom and dad will take us out to eat; but I’ll let you choose.” Dani shyly took his hand in hers, and she clutched her necklace in her other hand. 

That evening, just before sunset, Wesley and Angela had just entered Griffith Park, at the Fern Dell entrance. They walked to the spot where Jodie’s purse and eventually her wristwatch had been found. Angela pointed out the spots to Wesley. He crossed his arms and shook his head, sighing deeply. Angela then walked a little farther until she found the old bench. Wesley was right behind her, and came to stand beside her. Angela sighed as she pointed to the bench. “This is where it happened.” Wesley nodded at her. “Do you want to leave the flowers here, or take them to where you found her?” Angela simply laid the flowers on the bench. “Here’s fine. It’s too far into the park to go to where we found her.” Wesley nodded as Angela wiped away a stray tear. Jodie may not have made the best life choices, but she definitely didn’t deserve the brutal end she had met. She never got the chance to raise her daughter, or chase her Hollywood dreams, instead, having her life viciously cut short by a monster. Angela stood there a long time, staring at the bench, wishing that Jodie hadn’t achieved her dream in such an ironic way; Jodie had acquired the fame she’d so desperately wanted, but it had taken her brutal murder to achieve it. Twilight had fallen as Wesley wrapped an arm around Angela’s shoulders. “You ready to go?” Angela glanced up at him and nodded as he kissed her forehead. Suddenly Angela’s eyes went wide. She excitedly pointed to the sky above them. “Wesley...look!”Wesley smiled as he and Angela watched a shooting star flying over their heads. Angela smiled as she watched the star fade away, and softly whispered into the night. “You’re welcome, Jodie. Rest well.” Angela took Wesley’s hand in hers, and they walked back to their car as another shooting star flew across the sky above them, shining brightly, before it faded away. 

THE END


End file.
